


Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1044]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Carson have some bonding time, of sorts, before Carson goes home.





	Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/10/2002 for the word [expatiate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/10/expatiate).
> 
> expatiate  
> To speak or write at length or in considerable detail.  
> To move about freely; to wander.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), and [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version

Tony went back to check on Carson after Gibbs left. He found Carson in bed, but showing no signs of sleep.

“Is my dad going to be ok?” Carson asked seriously.

“I’m sure he will be. Gibbs is going to help him and Gibbs is good at what he does. You rest now, ok? It will all be better in the morning.”

Carson nodded sleepily from Tony’s bed. Tony settled into a chair nearby to watch over him until Carson fell asleep. Tony didn’t have multiple beds in his apartment, which meant he’d be taking the couch. 

His back was not going to thank him for that given his currently visible pregnant state. Still, there was only so much he could do until Gibbs wrapped up the case. He hoped that Gibbs wrapped up the case soon, if not, he’d have to see about finding another place for Carson to sleep tomorrow. 

The kid really wasn’t a bad kid. He was just a normal kid, worried about his father. Gibbs on the other hand had some explaining to do.

Tony couldn’t wait to expatiate about all the things wrong with this scenario. Even if he felt bad for the kid, the way Gibbs handled it wasn’t something Tony could afford to let continue, especially if Gibbs planned to play a father role with his child. Tony fell asleep imagining all the groveling that he would make Gibbs do, especially as he grew closer to giving birth himself.

Tony awoke to someone trying to bang down his door. Cringing in pain, he tried to maneuver himself up to answer the door. Tried being the keyword as he fell back onto the couch as his body protested his uncomfortable sleeping position by screaming in pain.

To make matters worse, Carson woke to the knocking on the door and was immediately asking Tony questions like could he go home, yet, and when would he see his father and many others. 

Tony clutched his head and exclaimed. “Just stop, please.”

Carson ran to the door.

“Carson, stop! You don’t know who is on the other side.” 

“It’s me, DiNozzo.” Gibbs barked through the door.

Tony had started to get up to go after Carson, but after that statement collapsed back on the couch with a sigh and waved an arm at Carson. “Go ahead and let him in, Carson.”

As Carson opened the door to Gibbs, he let out a shrill shout of excitement. Carson immediately rushed his dad hugging him tightly. “Does this mean we can go home?”

“Yeah, champ, of course.” Brian Taylor ruffled Carson’s hair.

Gibbs let the two of them reunite and ventured further into Tony’s apartment to see how Tony was doing. Gibbs frowned as he found the man clearly in pain on the couch. “What did you do to yourself?”

“I’m fine.” Tony glared at Gibbs. How dare Gibbs act all concerned when it was Gibbs’ fault he was in pain in the first place.

Gibbs shot Tony a look of disbelief. “You’re clearly not fine.”

“You don’t have any room to talk about whether I’m fine or not. I’m in this mess because of you.” Tony glared even harder. 

Brian Taylor glanced up at the angry tones and made the firm decision that Gibbs and Tony would not miss them. He’d thought to thank the man who looked after his kid during all of this, but decided that would be best for another day and led Carson away from the apartment and back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
